


it had to be you

by mashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashton/pseuds/mashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know I do, Michael,” he murmurs, “It’s always been you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	it had to be you

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever stop writing clemmings fics in the middle of the night? probably not. this is dumb and it has a lot of feelings. title's from it had to be you by motion city soundtrack though it doesn't have anything to do with this fic.

“Do you ever think about having kids?” Michael asks in a small voice.

They’re sat on the roof of Michael’s house and it’s sometime after 3am. They wrapped up the Take Me Home tour about a week ago, Luke showed up on Michael’s doorstep the day after and he hasn’t left since. They haven’t done much, Luke mostly just curls up on the couch with Michael and watches him play video games but it’s fine. Their relationship has always been simple. Luke’s content to just be near Michael. Neither one of them could sleep tonight so Michael snuck (he’s nearly 18, it’s like less than a month away but Luke still told him it was sneaking because they’re underage) a few beers from the fridge and suggested they go up to the roof like they used to when they were still in school and had gotten over whatever hatred they had for each other.

Luke looks over at Michael and smiles fondly. He’s wearing one of Luke’s sweaters and it’s too big on him, it hangs off one of his pale shoulders and falls well past the top of his thighs. His hot pink hair is starting to fade to more of a pastel and it’s sticking out all over the place like it always is. There’s one spot in particular that’s especially messy and Luke reaches over to smooth it down a bit. “Yeah,” Luke says.

Michael takes another sip of his beer. His eyes are a little glazed over and he’s chewing on his bottom lip, picking at a shingle that’s starting to flake. “With me?”

Luke lets his hand drop from Michael’s hair to lace his fingers with Michaels and he raises their hands to his mouth, kisses the back of Michael’s hand and skims his nose across his wrist. “Of course,” he says. “Who else?”

Michael shrugs and looks up at Luke through his eyelashes. “I don’t know. I mean, we’ve never really talked about whatever _this_ is,” he says as he gestures to their entwined fingers.

“You know how I feel about you, Mikey,” Luke says quietly.

“Do I?” Michael asks.

“Do you?” Luke giggles and Michael rolls his eyes.

Michael takes a deep breath and Luke kisses the back of Michael’s hand again. “Do you love me, Luke?” Michael asks.

Luke shrugs and smirks against Michael’s hand, “Little bit.” Michael rolls his eyes again and shoves Luke’s shoulder. Luke giggles and scoots closer to Michael, noses at Michael’s shoulder and kisses the exposed skin where Luke’s sweater is slipping off. “You know I do, Michael,” he murmurs, “It’s always been you.”

“I know,” Michael sighs and let’s his head fall to rest on top of Luke’s. “‘S just nice to hear, is all.”

Luke giggles quietly and says, “I love you.”

“Good,” Michael says and when Luke growls and bites at his shoulder he adds, “I love you too. I guess.”

Luke yawns and nuzzles into Michael’s neck as Michael combs his free hand through the hair at the back of Luke’s neck. After a minute Luke asks through another yawn, “So what should we name our kids?”

Michael giggles and kisses the top of Luke’s head, “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

Once they’re safely off of the roof Michael tells Luke to get in bed and he’ll be back after he throws away their empty bottles. When he gets back Luke’s half asleep and he shimmies out of his jeans before climbing in behind him. Luke wriggles back so his back is to Michael’s chest and he hums when Michael wraps his arms around Luke’s middle and kisses the back of his neck.

“We’re gonna be the best parents someday, Mikey,” Luke mumbles. “Our kids are gonna be too cool for us.”

Michael laughs quietly and squeezes Luke’s waist tighter. “Maybe too cool for you. No one’s too cool for me.”

 

Luke hums again, he’s practically asleep when he says “True.”


End file.
